


Not Quite Cinderella |Chrom x Reader|

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is so adorably dumb, Chrom proposes, Cinderella story type shit, F/M, Masquerade Ball, kind of expected, people making bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rubbed his blue eyes. It was late, and after the ordeal with Lissa, he was more than ready for bed. A good night's sleep was what he needed, and maybe, just maybe, he'd dream of his mystery girl. </p><p>A prince could hope, couldn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Cinderella |Chrom x Reader|

Tidying up the castle for the grand ball was not your idea of fun. There was dust in places you hadn't even thought possible, much less cleanable. But nevertheless you did as you were assigned and watched as the men brought in the heavy items a maiden like yourself couldn't carry. You were strong, considering all your daily tasks built up a fair amount of muscle, but not strong enough when Frederick and even Prince Chrom were needed to move something.  
  
Prince Chrom…   
  
A handsome, kind, and caring prince that you'd foolishly fallen for. You weren't even sure if he remembered your face, much less your name. There were so many people in his life that had a far greater influence on him than a simple maid like yourself.   
  
You wiped some sweat from your brow and went back to your cleaning. The ball was set to start soon, and you still needed to bathe and get changed so you'd be more appropriately dressed for the occasion, even though you'd still be serving the royals and their friends and such.   
  
"Oh (Naaaaame)!"   
  
You turned your head and chuckled softly. Lissa was standing a few feet away, a big, playful smile on her face.   
  
"Hello, milady."   
  
She placed her hands on her hips with a scowl, "(Name), do I have to tell you this every time? Lissa. You're my friend, remember?"   
  
"Merely treating you with respect… Milady." You said with a laugh as you saw the look the her face. "Alright, alright, Lissa. To what do I owe the pleasure?"   
  
She giggled and skipped over to you, excited.   
  
"Chrom is to take a wife someday…"   
  
"Yes, as you are to take a husband." You said blankly.   
  
She rolled her eyes. Either you were ignoring the hint, or you didn't pick up on subtly very well…   
  
"Come with me."   
  
"I have to finish cleaning, Lissa. And then I need to bathe and change before the guests arrive."   
  
"Oh come on! No one is going to complain over a few specks of dust!"   
  
"That may be so, but nevertheless it is my job to clear away those specks of dust."   
  
Lissa groaned, piquing the interest of Chrom, who just happened to be walking by. He moved closer to the two of you.   
  
"Lissa, are you alright?"   
  
You were quick to avert your gaze from the handsome prince, instead going back to wiping off the already spotless vase.   
  
"I'm fine, thank you big brother. However," She started, and you knew without even looking at her that she had that mischievous look in her eyes.   
  
"(Name) here has been working herself a little too hard."   
  
You bit down on your tongue to refrain from cursing the princess out in front of her older brother.   
  
Chrom immediately looked your way, stepping forward and grasping your forearm carefully, looking at you with a soft, caring smile. You looked up at him, hoping your blush wasn't noticeable.   
  
"I think my sister is right. You look a bit tired. Have you been sleeping well? And are you eating enough?"   
  
You swallowed thickly, "I-I'm okay, milord. Though I feel I should be… worrying over you instead…"   
  
He chuckled softly and let go of your arm, instead cupping one of your cheeks with his gloved hand and making you look directly at him.   
  
"Now, I may be a prince, but that does not mean I can't worry over you too. Why don't you take the night off?"   
  
"B-but the ball-"   
  
Chrom chuckled at your will to work, moving his hand from your face and instead to your hands, making you set the vase back down and place the rag down next to it.   
  
"You have the night off. Please, do something that relaxes you. Sleep, read… Something that isn't work. It wouldn't do for you to be exhausted whilst working; some serious harm could come to you if you aren't well."   
  
He gave you a kind smile and turned back to his sister, "I suggest you get dressed, Lissa. Your "knight in shining armor" may appear tonight, and you don't want to meet him with that head of hair, do you?" He snickered.   
  
Lissa's mouth fell open and she scoffed, "Chrom! If there's anyone that needs to meet their future spouse anytime soon, it's you!"   
  
He chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Fair enough. I'll see you later on, as I myself need to get ready."   
  
They briefly hugged and Chrom walked away, but not before turning around and offering you and his sister another smile.   
  
"Lissa? Please make sure our dear (Name) doesn't get back to work for me, would you?"   
  
"You got it Chrom!" Lissa promised.   
  
He smiled and nodded once, turning around and heading to his chambers. Once he was out of earshot you glared at your royal friend.   
  
"Lissa! What the hell was that?!"   
  
She giggled, "My perfect opportunity to set my plans for tonight in motion. I convinced everyone to go along with that masquerade ball, you know."   
  
"Did you? I don't remember you telling me you did."   
  
"Well, it was hard getting Frederick to go along with it… But I convinced him!"   
  
You smiled at your friend, "Talented one, you are. Now go on, do as your brother said and go get ready."   
  
"Fine. Be in your bedroom in thirty minutes, okay?"   
  
While part of you wanted to question why you needed to be in your bedroom specifically in half an hour, you just went along with it, knowing exactly how this princess was and that sometimes, it was just best to trust her.   
  
xXx   
  
"(Name), if you're naked, cover up quickly because I'm coming in!" Lissa shouted before rushing inside your bedroom.   
  
You were at your mirror, towel wrapped securely around your body as you brushed your wet hair out. You looked over at the princess and shook your head.   
  
"Can it wait?"   
  
She nodded and covered her eyes, "I didn't actually think you'd be naked."   
  
You giggled, "Is there something you need, Lissa? I was just about to put on my nightgown and read."   
  
"Cancel that, you've got other plans tonight. Now pick a color. Purple or royal blue?"   
  
"Purple, I suppose. Though may I ask why, and what my "other plans" are?"   
  
"Nope!" She said cheerfully, "You'll just have to trust me."   
  
"Oh boy…" You groaned.   
  
xXx   
  
"I'm positive Chrom said to do something that relaxes me, not increase my heart rate!" You grouched.   
  
Lissa just giggled and adjusted her mask, "You'll be fine. It's just a ball!"   
  
You shook your head and she tightened the ponytail she'd tied in your hair, "(Name), listen to me. I know you really like my brother, and I think that if you just let yourself loose tonight and have fun that you may like the outcome."   
  
"Lissa, Chrom wouldn't court a simple maid like me. He's looking for someone to be a wife, a queen! I can't be that for him, even if he wanted me to be that."   
  
"(Name), Chrom wants a companion. He wants someone to love that will love him! And I think you're perfect for that."   
  
You just sighed and shook your head, continuing the walk into the ballroom in silence, save for the sounds of your shoes against the floor. You two were late, damn near fashionably, and as soon as you made it to where everyone else, royals and servants alike, were spending their night.   
  
You blushed in embarrassment once every head turned towards you and Lissa. She instead just smiled, everyone going back to what they were doing right after.   
  
"Lissa, I'm telling you-"   
  
"Hush! You'll be fine. Just have fun tonight. You don't have to do anything with Chrom if you really don't want to, but we both know you do."   
  
You sighed adjusted your mask, "How can you be so annoyingly endearing?"   
  
She just smiled and shrugged, leading you into the fray of the party.   
  
xXx   
  
You had managed to escape Lissa quite some time ago, though she had found a rather handsome (at least, you presumed he was. The mask made it hard to tell.) dance partner that she was much more interested it, not that you could blame her.   
  
You'd be the same- No, you were the same with Chrom. You guessed that's just what handsome men did to a woman's mind…   
  
"Would it be too much to ask for a dance?"   
  
You gasped and jumped, startled. You looked up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes, and even though the mask hid part of his face, you knew who it was immediately.   
  
None other than Prince Chrom himself, the charmingly handsome bastard.   
  
His smile was beautiful and kind, "My apologizes; I didn't mean to startle you. Though my proposal still stands."   
  
You smiled sheepishly through your blush and nodded. His grin widened and he held his gloved hand out, wrapping around yours tightly after you gently placed yours on his hand, heart pounding as he guided you to the center of the room.   
  
You caught a glimpse of Lissa, who was grinning from ear to ear and giving you a thumbs up. You just shook your head fondly and proceeded to rest your hand on Chrom's shoulder as his other hand settled onto your waist.   
  
He gave you a warm smile and started the dance, twirling and weaving through other people dancing. You expertly moved your feet with his, having picked up on ballroom dancing over all your years at the castle.   
  
"I must say, you're the best partner I've ever had the pleasure of dancing with." Chrom admitted.   
  
You blushed and smiled softly, "Well, after years of dances, I like to think I'm fairly decent at it."   
  
He chuckled, that wondrous laugh music to your ears. People began staring, and the longer you danced together, the more people started to stare and whisper with one another.   
  
_"Who is that?"_  
  
_"Why is she dancing with the prince?"_  
  
_"I bet you an unused fire tome he proposes."_   
  
You and Chrom were oblivious to it all. On his end, he was dancing with a beautiful woman, and on your end, you were dancing with the man of your dreams.   
  
It was a good end to be on.   
  
Soon, though regretfully, you and Chrom had broken apart. He bowed as you bobbed a curtsy to him, earning a few claps and excited giggles from Lissa.   
  
Chrom smiled softly at you, holding his hand out once again, "Care to join me for some fresh air on the balcony?"   
  
You took his hand immediately, "Sounds wonderful, milord."   
  
He shook his head as he escorted you away, most of the crowd having turned their attention to Lissa.   
  
"Please, call me Chrom."   
  
"If you insist…"   
  
He looked back at you with his lovely smile, "And I do."   
  
He closed the doors to the grand balcony near his chambers, ensuring the only way anyone would get a glimpse of you two in your private moment would be if they were looking up from all the way down on the ground. He took your hand gently and moved to the railing, looking up at the starry night sky before back at you, his blue eyes shining and his face smiling.   
  
"It appears my mask didn't do such such a great job of concealing my identity." He admitted with a lighthearted laugh.   
  
He reached up and carefully removed mask, ruffling up his blue hair afterwards and smiling at the moon before you again, the moonlight enhancing his features in the best ways possible. Not that his already perfect face needed any enhancing...   
  
"Yours, however, is doing a marvelous job. I honestly can't tell who you are." He laughed again, letting go of your hand and clutching the railing with it.   
  
"You don't seem to be much of a talker."   
  
_No, I love talking. Just not around super hot princes who I work for and have fallen in love with._   
  
"Well, we've been dancing all night. Nothing much to say."   
  
You cringed inwardly at how rude you sounded.   
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I didn't mean to sound so rude-"   
  
To your surprise, Chrom only shook his head with a smile, "Don't apologize; I know you didn't try to be rude. And if we're being honest, your voice is too cute to be anything rude."   
  
You blushed and he laughed, "I guess I deserved that one, huh?"   
  
He grinned, "Maybe a little bit. And I told you, call me Chrom. Milord and Your Highness don't sit well with me. I'm just a regular human being, same as anyone else."   
  
"Not everyone is a prince, milord."   
  
"That much is true, I suppose."   
  
"It's only a bit of respect for you, too. You've helped us out quite a lot here."   
  
He shook his head, "No, that was my sister. And I appreciate the respect, but I'd much prefer if the one trying to respect me respected my wishes as well. Please. Call me Chrom."   
  
You sighed in defeat, "Alright then… Chrom."   
  
He smiled and took your chin between his forefinger and thumb, "We've spent so much time going over my name, I don't think I actually asked for yours. My deepest apologies."   
  
You hoped the blush wasn't noticeable in the moonlight, though part of you knew it was.   
  
"So? What is your name?"   
  
"Uh… I, uh…" You were at a loss for words. His face was so close…   
  
He chuckled lightly and muttered lowly, "Have I taken your breath away already? I haven't even kissed you yet."   
  
_Yes, yes you ha- Yet?!_   
  
He let out a small laugh before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on your perfect lips that just melded to his. It was as if your lips were a puzzle, and his were the matching pieces.   
  
This was what you'd been dreaming of for so long. To have him alone, with you, in a romantic setting with his lips on top of your own. And the fact that you were getting it made you inexplicably giddy inside.   
  
He pulled away slightly, his warm breath mixing with yours.   
  
"The mannerly part of me wants to apologize for being so sudden, but the rest of me just doesn't give enough of a damn because that was the greatest kiss I've ever had the pleasure of enjoying."   
  
You blushed and moved your head down to rest your forehead on his chest, "I feel the same, Chrom. It was just so... So…"   
  
"Perfect." He finished for you, wrapping his arms around your body and lying his cheek on top of your head.   
  
"Definitely." You whispered, your arms coming to wrap around his body as your eyes closed in content.   
  
Not only was he warm, soft yet toned in muscle, but he also smelled amazing! No wonder you'd fallen for him… Any woman would be crazy not to.   
  
You didn't know how long you stood there, wrapped in each other's warm embrace, but you did know it was fairly late and getting cooler by the second, though Chrom's body heat was more than enough to keep it at bay.   
  
"You know, I still haven't caught your name." Chrom murmured gently.   
  
"I… I..."   
  
Just as Chrom was about to prod you even further, the balcony door busted open to reveal none other than Lissa, who seemed absolutely ecstatic, though you saw the small glimpse of apology in her eyes.   
  
"I'm getting married!"   
  
Chrom’s face paled and his fists curled up. He stepped towards his younger sister.   
  
“What the hell do you mean you’re getting married?!”   
  
Lissa held her hands out, “Chrom, it’s-”   
  
“Where is he?! I’ll kill him!”   
  
And before another word could be said, he rushed out into the hallway, Lissa running right after.   
  
“Chrom! Stop it, Chrom!”   
  
You blinked at what had just transpired before you. Part of you was disappointed that your time with Chrom was cut, but you were more than satisfied with how it went. You got a kiss from Chrom, the soon-to-be king of Ylisse!   
  
That was a life goal right there, and it was accomplished wonderfully.   
  
You took off your mask with a smile and set it down on the little table next to you that you’d no doubt be back to cleaning the following day. But now every time you came and cleaned that balcony, it’d be done with a smile and a tittering in your heart.   
  
xXx   
  
Chrom fell onto his bed with a deep sigh. On one hand, he managed to dissolve the preposterous engagement his sister had made. (Who proposes on the first night of meeting anyway?)   
  
But on the other hand, he’d yet to acquire even the name of the mystery woman he’d met. He didn’t know anything about her! Did she even live in the kingdom? Was she from another kingdom that'd been invited to the ball? Would he ever see her again?   
  
He didn’t want a one-time dance. He wanted to see her again, to speak with her, to hold her, love her, kiss her…   
  
He should have proposed when he had the chance…

Walking contradiction Prince Chrom, for ya.   
  
He swiped a hand down his handsome face with another deep sigh, choosing to go back out to the balcony where he shared his tender moment with his mystery girl. He'd probably never get the chance to kiss her or even see her again, and while he was NOT okay with never seeing her again, if he really had to go without her, he was okay with how it ended.   
  
He rubbed his blue eyes. It was late, and after the ordeal with Lissa, he was more than ready for bed. A good night's sleep was what he needed, and maybe, just maybe, he'd dream of his mystery girl.   
  
A prince could hope, couldn't he?   
  
He pulled his gloved hand away from his face and suddenly noticed the mask sitting on the table. He let out a small gasp and his long fingers curled around the beautiful mask.   
  
He smiled softly and pressed it to his strong chest, looking up at the stars and the moon. He couldn't have her, but at least he had a piece of her with him to hold onto for the rest of his days.   
  
xXx   
  
There was a smile on your face parallel to the sun the following day. As your fellow maids were cleaning up the remains of last night's party, you were assigned to start on the upper level of the castle, where they would join you shortly after.   
  
You immediately headed for the balcony by the prince's room. You'd always cherish the moment you spent there with him, with his warm and inviting arms around you, those soft lips on yours…   
  
A light blush creeped onto your face as you thought of that tender kiss you'd shared with the prince. You hadn't kissed anyone before in your life so you couldn't honestly compare, but it was still the best kiss ever, you were sure.   
  
You opened the closed doors to the balcony and nearly fainted. Chrom hadn't come down to breakfast yet, and now you saw why.   
  
Damn man had just been showering, and was in only a simple towel, just hanging out on the balcony.   
  
Chrom turned around as he heard the doors open, catching your eyes in that same inviting gaze has he did the night before.   
  
"I-I apologize, milord-"   
  
"Hush. It's not your fault; how could you know any better?"   
  
Your eyes danced around the balcony, cheeks flushed and never looking at him.   
  
"You make a fair point, milord."   
  
He chuckled lightly and tightened the towel around his waist, "I suppose I should dress, shouldn't I? Has everyone eaten breakfast?"   
  
"Um… Not… Not everyone, milord."   
  
"Have you?"   
  
"Not… Not yet."   
  
"Hm… Perhaps you should join me, in that case."   
  
You shook your head, "I've much to do today."   
  
He moved toward you and tipped your chin up, making you look into his eyes. He felt a spark of remembrance, but he quickly pushed it away in favor of persuading you to nurture yourself.   
  
"You still look tired. Did you not relax last night?"   
  
"I did, milord. I swear." You answered truthfully.   
  
"Well what did you do? Read?"   
  
Inside you faltered. You didn't want to lie to the honest prince, but he'd never believe you if you told him what you were really doing the previous night.   
  
"Yes. I couldn't put it down." You lied smoothly.   
  
He smiled, "Well what was it about? Perhaps I'll pick it up for a read after breakfast."   
  
"Um… It's about a prince and a peasant. A-and the peasant has… foolishly, fallen for the prince, but she doesn't even care that she has.   
  
And then there happens to be a masquerade ball that royals and peasants alike are invited to. And the peasant woman… She's actually very good friends with the princess. And the princess makes her go to the ball, dressed up in lavishly expensive clothing. They have a good time until a prince from a nearby kingdom asks the princess for a dance."   
  
"What happens when the princess leaves the peasant?" Chrom asked softly.   
  
"The peasant is asked to dance by none other than the prince she knows she can never have."   
  
"How did the dance go?"   
  
"Very, very well. After they danced, they went outside and just talked and talked for what felt like forever."   
  
"Sounds like he really liked this woman. Did he kiss her?"   
  
"Yes..."   
  
He smiled, "I like this story. Did they wed?"   
  
You shook your head sadly, "No, they did not."   
  
You swore you saw his poor heart break.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because they were never meant to be. She was a peasant, not fit to be a queen."   
  
"I don't understand why that would have stopped the prince from marrying her still! Marriage is about love; all the duties of being king and queen together come far after!"   
  
As he went on about how love was above anything, you saw the passion in his eyes and felt it in his voice. He meant every single word he uttered, and you knew then that he had become entranced by none other than you, the peasant maid who'd been servicing him for years now.   
  
He sighed and wiped his face, "I just don't understand... Is there more to the book? Is this as far as you got? Surely there's a happy ending, right?"   
  
"I… I don't know. I seriously doubt it…" You whispered, more to yourself than the prince.   
  
He took your hands in his, causing you to look up into his passionate blue eyes.   
  
"What makes you say that? You don't think they could be happy together?"   
  
"Oh, I believe they could be very, very happy together, milord… They just… Can't be together…"   
  
"But why? Because she isn't royalty? She would be if she married the prince. Hell, I could marry you right now and you'd be instant royalty. Then that "problem" would be no more."   
  
You could feel the heat on your face at his words, and he suddenly realized what he had just implied. He blushed with you and looked away.   
  
"Uh… I didn't... That didn't… Come out right…"   
  
"No, no! I, uh… I understand what you mean… Milord."   
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, letting go of your hands and looking out at the trees.   
  
"I uh… I should go dress and… Have breakfast."   
  
You nodded and rushed off the balcony, leaving the prince by himself. He sighed and wiped his face, his cheeks still burning. It's not that he wouldn't marry you, as he was positive you'd be an excellent wife, it was just that…   
  
He wanted the woman from last night. And that's the woman he'd have.   
  
xXx   
  
Lissa looked on with a kicked-puppy face. Chrom had finally come down for breakfast, and you were avoiding him at all costs. You'd told her what went on on the balcony last night along with this morning, and it was quite difficult to not just smash your faces together.   
  
She sighed and just shook her head, moving to go greet her older brother and question him about last night before the engagement fiasco happened.   
  
"Morning, sleepyhead!"   
  
Chrom smiled slightly at his younger sibling and embraced her, "Good morning, Lissa. Have you eaten breakfast?"   
  
She nodded and smiled, "So what were you up to last night? You and your mysterious dance partner were gone most of the night."   
  
He chuckled, "That is for me to know, and for you to never find out."   
  
Lissa pouted, "Chroooooom! Come on! What's her name? When are you gonna see her again? Did you propose?"   
  
Chrom chuckled and shook his head, "No, Lissa, I did not."   
  
"Should have. I bet she's your true love!"   
  
"Oh really? That implies that you know what true love is, and after last night, I wouldn't trust your judgment." He snickered lightly.   
  
Her mouth dropped open and she playfully hit her brother's arm. (Though there was definitely some force behind it.)   
  
"Just so you know, my dear brother, I am having dinner with him tonight. So meh!" She childishly stuck her tongue out and placed her hands on her hips.   
  
Chrom could only laugh at his little sister's antics, though he soon grew quiet. Lissa raised an eyebrow at his strange change in demeanor. She turned around to see none other than the woman Chrom had fallen for.   
  
You.   
  
She noticed his blush and smirked, "Something the matter?"   
  
He shook his head, his blue locks moving into his eyes.   
  
"No, no. I... I'm alright."   
  
"You're blushing."   
  
"No I'm not!"   
  
"Blusher!"   
  
"Lissa, I am not blushing!"   
  
"Psh! I see those cheeks! And the tip of your ears. A bright cherry red!"   
  
Chrom’s face only flushed darker and he cast his gaze to the ground. She giggled and pat her brother's arm where she'd struck him before.   
  
"It's okay to have a crush on a maid, Chrom."   
  
"No, no, Lissa. It's not like that. We just had an… Awkward moment earlier."   
  
She giggled, "What'd you do? Propose to the poor girl?"   
  
He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "More like… Inadvertently suggested we get married."   
  
She rubbed her lips together to avoid busting out in laughter. She'd already been a laughing mess once you told her what had occurred on that balcony this morning, but after hearing her own brother tell the story (in a much shorter yet a billion times more embarrassing way) she felt she had to have mercy on the poor prince.   
  
He shook his head, "I've made things horribly awkward with our best maid."   
  
Lissa giggled, "I'm sure you two can find a way to smooth things over."   
  
xXx   
  
Chrom sighed. It'd been two weeks since the ball, and his mystery girl was still on his mind. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything at all, and had found himself pacing his room late at night due to his inability to sleep.   
  
Her mask sat on the table next to his bed. He held it to his chest when he would lie down at night, and he would keep it there even as he started pacing.   
  
He would think about the story you'd told him. Did you finish it? What was it called? He'd have to ask you in the morning.   
  
_The things women do to a man's mind…_ Chrom thought as he washed the soap off of his toned skin.   
  
He was going insane.   
  
And he was inadvertently driving his younger sister to the same condition.   
  
Three loud knocks came from the outside of his room. Without even waiting for an answer, Lissa rushed in, looking around for her older brother. It was late, but she couldn't sleep and decided Chrom was the best person to go to, since she always did the same thing when they were little.   
  
She noticed the mask she'd lent to you sitting next to his bed. She picked it up and traced her fingers over it, shaking her head in disappointment.   
  
"So that's where this has been…" She muttered. You'd given back everything but the mask, simply because you had no idea where it went.   
  
She couldn't for the life of her understand why you refused to tell Chrom who you were. You were so convinced that you weren't right for him, yet he stayed up late every night holding onto the only thing he had of you, the person he thought of every night and desperately wanted to hold in his arms and wed.   
  
Why were people in love so stupid?   
  
"Lissa? What the hell are you doing up this late?"   
  
Lissa turned around to see her brother fresh from the shower and in his bed clothes. She held the mask up and shook it, frustrated.   
  
"You. You're killing me here!"   
  
"I-I don't understand-"   
  
"Chrom! Your mystery girl has been here this entire time!" She shrieked. "I'm the one that lent her the mask!"   
  
"What do you mean she's been here?!"   
  
Lissa groaned loudly, ready to pull her hair out.   
  
"Chrom, I quite literally mean that she has been in this castle since that night! Years before, actually!"   
  
"I've never seen her!"   
  
Lissa felt herself ready to explode from all of her frustrations.   
  
"You see her every day!"   
  
"Then why hasn't she come to me?"   
  
"Because she's-"   
  
"Um… Excuse me, Your Highnesses."   
  
They both stopped their yelling to look at you, who jumped back a bit at the hot stares they held. Chrom smoothed his shirt out and spoke calmly.   
  
"I apologize for whatever you just saw. Is there something you need?"   
  
"N-no, I was just checking on everyone before I retire for the night. Everything is alright… Right?"   
  
"No!" Lissa said loudly.   
  
"Yes," Chrom said quietly.   
  
You smiled softly at the two, but before you turned around and walked away you felt a hand grasping your wrist.   
  
"That story you told me about… What was it called?" He asked desperately.   
  
You swallowed thickly, his true blue eyes piercing your fragile soul.   
  
"Not Quite Cinderella." You whispered. "Good night, Your Highness."   
  
You quickly wriggled your wrist from his hand and rushed to your bedroom, tears welling up in your eyes.   
  
Chrom was never going to forget about you.   
  
And while part of that had you elated, you were severely disheartened by it as well.   
  
He'd pine for years and years, but you two could never be together. He'd lose his chance to wed and produce an heir, leaving him totally useless in the royal bloodline.   
  
"Not Quite Cinderella..." Chrom muttered to himself, "I need to go look for that. I need to know how it ends…"   
  
"Uh, no, you don't." Lissa said, sass layered heavily in her voice.   
  
"Lissa, if you choose to be of no help to me, I'd much rather you retire for the night."   
  
The princess just crossed her arms and exited her brother's bedroom, choosing to leave him on his own.   
  
If he couldn't tell by how she told him the woman he danced with had been in the castle for years, and then the woman showed up, and said woman told him a story parallel to his situation…   
  
Well then maybe he deserved to struggle a bit more.   
  
xXx   
  
Chrom had gone through the entire library.   
  
It just. Wasn't. There.   
  
Had somebody else picked it up? Or was it never in the library in the first place? Maybe it'd been a gift to you…   
  
He sighed and sat down on one of the sofas, exhausted and disheartened. He needed to shower, and quite frankly he needed to get a grip and go speak to Lissa. She knew more than what she'd let on.   
  
He was willing to bet she'd known the entire time who that woman he danced with was. Why it just now clicked with him even after she'd told him she was in the castle, he'd never understand.   
  
But then again, he often had to learn the hard way. And he would expect it to be no different when it came to the potential love of his life.   
  
He moved up into his chambers, stripping himself of his clothing and moving into his bathroom. He and Lissa would be having a chat in the morning.   
  
He was going to find his mystery girl, and this time…   
  
He'd be getting her name.   
  
And possibly her hand in marriage.   
  
xXx   
  
"Lissa." Chrom said calmly as he entered the dining hall, "I need to have a word with you. Alone."   
  
She and you exchanged looks before she stood from her chair and followed her older brother into the hallway.   
  
"What's going on, Chrom?"   
  
"Lissa. Who is she?"   
  
Lissa giggled excitedly, "Oh, I can't believe it! You'll be so surprised! Or will you? Hmm…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, lost in her thoughts.   
  
"Lissa!" Chrom's voice rumbled through her thoughts, bringing her back to the situation at hand.   
  
"Oh! Sorry. Anyway, the woman you shared that glorious night and fell in love with, and you'll no doubt have pretty babies with and be awesome parents-"   
  
"Lissa, by the time you tell me her name I will be too old to have any children!" Chrom shouted impatiently.   
  
Lissa just giggled and noticed you coming through the halls from the outside. She waved you over and from the second you saw the prince your heart began to race.   
  
"I'll just leave you two to chat." She said with that big smile before skipping off.   
  
"Lissa, wait!" Chrom yelled, "You haven't told me-"   
  
She merely giggled and continued on her way out, leaving the two of you alone. Chrom cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"I, uh… I'm sorry about that. You know how Lissa is."   
  
You chuckled lightly, "All too well, Your Highness."   
  
Chrom smiled at you, "Have you eaten breakfast?"   
  
"I have not."   
  
"Well, would you like to join me?"   
  
Your cheeks flushed, "Oh I couldn't, milord. I've much to do today, what with your birthday coming in a few days-"   
  
"The anniversary of my birth does not mean you should starve."   
  
He held his hand out with a kind smile, and you couldn't help but return the infectious grin. You placed your hand on top of his and he led you into the dining hall to enjoy a lovely breakfast together.   
  
xXx   
  
Chrom's smile was irreversible as he walked with you through the gardens. He'd somehow convinced you to walk with him after breakfast, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of déjà vu at this point.   
  
You were so, so familiar!   
  
He thought back to when Lissa had left you two alone just over an hour ago. She clearly wanted him to be together with the woman that'd captured his heart, so why didn't she tell him…   
  
His mind moved to the mask currently sitting in his bedroom. Lissa had said it belonged to her. So who was she close enough to to lend out an entire outfit?   
  
He looked down at you, who looked up at him right after with a smile. He wasn't sure what came over him right then, but he stopped in his tracks and cupped your face with a single hand, leaning and down and placing his perfect lips against yours once again.   
  
And as you once again melted into him, he moved his arms around your body and held you tight before he moved his mouth from yours.   
  
"It's you…" He muttered lowly, "I can't let you slip away again."   
  
Laughter bubbled out of you and he grinned, pressing his lips to yours once more.   
  
"Guess you got a Cinderella story after all, huh?" He chuckled quietly.   
  
"I guess I did. And I couldn't possibly have a better Prince Charming."   
  
xXx   
(Two Years Later)   
  
As you and Chrom played in the grass with your one year old Lucina, Lissa stood a distance away with Frederick, smiling at the little family.   
  
"They're so cute! Though even after the couple of years it's been since they got together, something has been bugging me…"   
  
"And that would be?"   
  
"He recognized the _kiss_ , _but not the voice_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I'm not dead.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/not_quite_cinderella_chrom_reader/collection?id=4293462


End file.
